Curiosity
by Kitsanken
Summary: Curiosity, he’d been told, often killed the cat…or the fox, since his was a special case. KakaSaku


Title: **Curiosity**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 04-23-06, Updated: 04-23-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 627

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **In answer to the Week 6 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble. _

* * *

**Curiosity**

_By: Kitsanken_

He crept with silent stealth through the heavy growth of underbrush in the familiar wooded training grounds. Skillfully skirting around various traps laid out with the sole intention of catching inattentive intruders unawares, he kept all his senses on full alert to avoid the possibility of detection.

Slipping from shadow to shadow he made his way through the trees, blue gaze constantly roving as he kept an eye out for the reason for this "reconnaissance mission". A part of him wanted to abandon the mission and return to the Ichiraku Ramen stand immediately while another part was urging him forward with the driving need to know the truth. "Damn Sasuke-teme and his twisting words!" He muttered under his breath with more than a hint of anger.

His steps slowed as his keen hearing picked up the sound of feminine laughter nearby. Cocking his head to the side, he turned slowly towards the direction it came from. Creeping forward, he carefully parted the branches of a lilac bush and peered out into a small sunlit clearing, heart thundering in his throat. This, he knew, was the moment of truth.

The sight that met his eyes more than confirmed the suspicions Sasuke's earlier words had planted within his mind. However, if he were to be honest with himself, he really wasn't all that surprised at the scene unfolding before him. Somehow, he'd already known what he'd find, even if he'd played dumb to the insinuations Sasuke had been alluding to for the better part of the week.

He'd expected to feel hurt and angry…yet, all that came to him at that moment was a sense of relief. At least now that he'd confirmed what his intuition had been trying to tell him for several months he'd be able to move forward with no regrets. As he'd often said throughout the years, as long as Sakura-chan was happy, he was content. And, from what he could see now, she was, indeed, very happy. He'd never seen her look so radiant as she did at that moment, face flushed with pleasure and green eyes sparkling with uncontained happiness.

Slowly, silently, he crept back, away from the private scene before him. Curiosity, he'd been told, often killed the cat…or the fox, since his was a special case. No, in this case his curiosity had satisfied his need to know the truth about Sakura-chan and Kakashi. He was neither blind nor deaf…and not nearly as stupid as many believed him to be. He'd sensed the change in their relationship long before even Sasuke began to suspect that something was going on between the two of them. Retracing his steps back towards Konoha, Naruto decided that he'd keep his little discovery to himself for a while. Grinning his usual foxy grin, he laced his hands behind his head and sauntered down the street towards his favourite restaurant. "Hah…let him wonder for a while." He muttered under his breath as he took a seat beside Sasuke, ignoring his curious look as he ordered a large bowl of miso ramen.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

_**Zorione**_

_**Darkened Memories**_

_**Luna de Artemis**_

_**kakashidiot**_

_**kitty-ness**_

_**Dolphingirl32173**_

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
